Trays can be used for containing food products in their interiors, and can having openings closed using removable lids. When the food products fill much of the interior of the tray, after removal of the lid the food products may remain at least partially recessed within the tray, thereby hindering access. Further, it can be desirable to divide the food products within the tray.
An insert may be placed within a box or tray to divide the interior into a plurality of compartments so that goods or other items may be placed within the box or tray while avoiding intermixing of the goods or items. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,812,126, a liner for a box or carton may be constructed from a single collapsible and foldable cardboard blank. When not in use, the liner may remain folded in a flat collapsed position. During use, the liner may be configured into a partition form and placed within the carton or box to separate the food product or other materials. In particular, the single cardboard blank may contain scores and slits that are used to configure the liner from a flat position to a constructed position containing multiple compartments. After construction, the liner containing the multiple compartments may be placed within the carton or box. As a result, the liner folds into compartments and the food product or other materials are placed at the bottom of each compartment. Placing the food product at the bottom of the compartment does not place the food product or materials in an elevated position, thereby hindering both aesthetic appearance and removal of the food products. In addition, the liner is assembled prior to placement within the container. Furthermore, once the assembled liner is placed within the container, it may not be folded into a flat position inside the container but must be removed before it can be moved into its flat position.